


manual snaps

by MagitekUnit05953234



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Free Verse, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234
Summary: the shutters of our cameras flickered in perfect time
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	manual snaps

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly canon-compliant, but make of it what you will. I had to write a poem for a class, so things were a little vague and weird for the sake of being understandable for people unfamiliar with the source material.

The photo I will tuck in my breast pocket

Is yellowed not by age but by the frequent touch

Of my hands on the white borders

In places almost blending with

The sunset pictured washing out the sea

Unaware of me, my best friend stood

On the edge of the ship one foot placed

On the rails as he focused on his idyllic shot

As I found mine, his silhouette in sepia

The shutters of our cameras flickered in perfect time

That trip was to be my last hurrah on the way

To a wedding my parents put in place for me

This photo a memento of the endless times

I swallowed my tongue and exposed my heart

Only on paper and never in words

The altar awaits, I indulge myself with

One last look at my friend cast in ink whom,

For reasons he failed to give to me

Could not be present as I met my bride

I fold his image and carry it with me up the steps

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think enough people do anything with the fact that FFXV has a manual photo-taking function.


End file.
